Stars and Moon
by kiwanisgirl
Summary: Hermione and her three loves...  Ronald Weasley, Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy  "She looked utterly breathtaking, she always did."  "I don't mind sweetie," her grin widened, "as long as you are the one that tells your father."


**Stars and Moon**

**Author's Note: **This story was not written with dialogue in mind, please be warned in advance. I hope you enjoy this story as much as I enjoy the song!

-o-o-o-o-

I remember when I met him - he was a right foul git. But by the end of the year we were best friends and I didn't understand how we could have hated each other so. As the years went by we became closer, and something would always try to push us apart - the Basilisk, Scabbers, Victor Krum, Lavender Brown, Bellatrix Lestrange... I thought that I loved him with all of my heart, I wouldn't lie about that. I remember when we would lie in my bed with the sun shining on the white sheets and we'd talk about the future. How we would have two, _maybe _three children, because we wanted to be small and close. It was beautiful, really. So were our fights. The passion behind them could inspire anyone to paint a beautiful portrait. Apparently Dean Thomas had one hanging in his art gallery - fire vs fire, The Lost Temptation. Its quite extraordinary to say the least. With Ron, nothing was ever too complicated. We talked, we fought, we snogged - no declarations of love. No exaggerations or dramatic plot twists. Until that fateful day when he tried to make us something we so clearly were not.

_I met a man without a dollar to his name,  
>Who had no traits of any value but his smile,<br>I met a man who had no yearn or claim to fame,  
>Who was content to let life pass him for a while,<br>And I was sure that all I ever wanted,  
>Was a life like the movie stars led,<br>And he kissed me right here, and he said..._

Ron stared up into honey colored eyes as he knelt down on one knee in front of his large family that fateful night. She looked utterly breathtaking, she always did. Her hair was up in a messy bun, she was wearing the jeans she usually wore gardening, and a baby blue sweater. It's strange the details that one is capable of recalling later in life. There was a slight frown on her unblemished face as he knelt before her, reaching into his pocket.

"Mione, I know we've never been a couple that is all emotional, well, when it comes to important feelings, but... I have something to tell you now. I love you, 'Mione, with all of my heart and I can't imagine being with anyone else but you. I know that I haven't got a lot of money, but we don't need money to be happy, you know? All that I can do is promise to always be there for you, to love you no matter. I swear I'll read more books and, if you let me, I'll help you get over your fear of flying. I'll give you Rose and Hugo and more happiness then you could ever know. Please, 'Mione, will you marry me?" With large eyes Hermione took in a deep breathe and silently shut the box presented before her.

"I'm sorry Ron," he voice cracked, "but I can't marry you." And she was gone.

_"I'll give you stars and the moon and a soul to guide you,  
>And a promise I'll never go,<br>I'll give you hope to bring out all the life inside you,  
>And the strength that will help you grow.<br>I'll give you truth and a future that's twenty times better,  
>Than any Hollywood plot."<br>And I thought, "You know, I'd rather have a yacht."_

It was years later as I was walking down the street that I saw him again - it had been ages. He looked tired and completely run down, obviously it was my job to find out why. A week later I sat at my window, watching for an owl to respond to my letter. Just barely, in the distance, I could see what I had been waiting for, a brown owl by the name of Crooks. I ripped the letter open and grinned broadly - tomorrow he would be arriving at my home at ten o'clock.

He arrived the next morning looking cleaner then when I had seen seen him, but not by much. When he pulled him into a hug I could smell copious amounts of cologne trying to mask everything else. It made my nose tickle. We made a weekly dinner arrangement after that, every Saturday at my home, sometimes at his. As the weeks and months went by, they became closer again, more than ever before. She even went with him several times to take his children - James, Albus, and Lily - to the park while his estranged wife went off to play Quidditch. Everything was going perfectly, it was Harry and Hermione again, only so much better than anything else. Yet, like as in life, things tend to change.

_I met a man who lived his life out on the road,  
>Who left a wife and kids in Portland on a whim,<br>I met a man whose fire and passion always showed,  
>Who asked if I could spare a week to ride with him,<br>But I was sure that all I ever wanted,  
>Was a life that was scripted and planned,<br>And he said, "But you don't understand —_

"Mummy!" Lily called, crying into her pillow. It had been a terrible nightmare, one about being left alone on a cold, dark, rainy night. "Mummy!" she cried again, sobbing harder. Hermione raced into the bedroom and flicked the small lamp next to the bed on. "Mummy," Lily exclaimed, throwing her arms around Hermione's neck and gripped tightly. Hermione could feel her heart beat wildly as she tried to calm the young girl down. Harry raced into the room and smiled when he realized the situation was being handled, slumping against the doorway.

A week later, while out on a date, he leaned across the table and grinned, causing her to smile widely as well. "Mia, love, that was adorable the way you took care of Lily like that. All three of the kids really love you, even James," he added, "despite how he may act sometimes. Hermione nodded as took her hand. "I love you, Mia, and I'm not about to ask you to marry me or anything, but if you'd consider staying with us...with me, I swear we'll stay happy forever." Hermione pulled her hand away and sighed. That night no one came in when Lily cried out.

_"I'll give you stars and the moon and the open highway,  
>And a river beneath your feet,<br>I'll give you day full of dreams if you travel my way,  
>And a summer you can't repeat.<br>I'll give you nights full of passion and days of adventure,  
>No strings, just warm summer rain."<br>And I thought, "You know, I'd rather have champagne."_

I don't know why I had agreed to the date, the man was terrible to me during school. Maybe it's because I had no where to turn anymore - cutting off everything with your two best friends can do that to a person. If I'm being completely honest, I missed intelligent conversations and idiotic arguments with someone of the opposite sex, Merlin knows there is no one to talk to in my department at the Ministry. But that doesn't matter, the date does. Draco Malfoy looked dashing that evening - it would be a lie to say that he didn't. He greeted me at our table with a nod and ordered the best champagne the restaurant could provide. The dinner was lovely and afterwards he accompanied me home and ended up staying the night. It was most certainly not planned by either of us nor had it ever happened before. After that I was introduced to his young son Scorpius, he took to me immediately. Draco did not work, he had invested enough money to give several generations the gift of living freely.

I slowly moved into his home, he had sold the mansion shortly after the death of his late wife, Astoria. He hated the memories found there, he explained to me one evening as we read our books in bed. I informed him I had understood completely, after-which he kissed me passionately and said goodnight.

_I met a man who had a fortune in the bank,  
>Who had retired at age thirty, set for life.<br>I met a man and didn't know which stars to thank,  
>And then he asked one day if I would be his wife.<br>And I looked up, and all I could think of,  
>Was the life I had dreamt I would live,<br>And I said to him, "What will you give?"_

They married two years later, it was a very small, very happy ceremony that included his mother, Blaise, Scorpius, and few other unimportant members. Scorpius, when asked, was completely overjoyed upon learning of the wedding between his father and Hermione. He loved her very much, he explained to anyone that would listen, and couldn't wait to play games together down at the beach (something that had been promised for that upcoming summer).

Draco and Hermione went away on a honeymoon for two weeks, leaving Scorpius with his grandmother, as they visited several famous landmarks across Europe. It was quite..._educational_.

_"I'll give you cars and a townhouse in Turtle Bay,  
>And a fur and a diamond ring,<br>And we'll be married in Spain on my yacht today,  
>And we'll honeymoon in Beijing.<br>And you'll meet stars at the parties I throw at my villas,  
>In Nice and Paris in June."<em>

Draco frowned as he stood in the dark rain, glaring down at the sight before him. "Stars and Moon." He scoffed and pulled his coat closer to his body. He hated the cold, he hated the dark, and he hated being alone. Perhaps it was a mad trick of fate, he mused, walking down a rock-covered path. He would much rather remember the past...

(Scenes of flashbacks):

Draco wrapped his arm around Hermione's waist and tugged her closer to him, enjoying the way she fit against him perfectly. He nodded to Ron Weasley and Harry Potter, both stood next to their children a ways down the platform, they both nodded back. Hermione didn't notice - she was waving a tearful goodbye to Scorpius, knowing that she would see him again soon for the holidays.

-o-o-

"Mum!" A fifteen year old Scorpius shouted, waving Hermione towards him. His bright blonde hair looked almost stark white in comparison to his full black wardrobe. Hermione smiled as she pulled him close, ignoring the smoke from the train, for she had missed him terribly. "So, mum, notice anything new?" he asked, already starting to smirk. She allowed herself to give him a once over before frowning slightly, his new earring sparkling in the light. "Now mum, before you say anything," Scorpius mumbled, slowly backing away and putting his hands up in a defensive pose. "I've grown quite attached to it you see, so before you consider yanking it out, think about my emotional and physical well-being..." Hermione suddenly grinned and turned towards the entrance of the platform.

"I don't mind sweetie," her grin widened, "as long as you are the one that tells your father."

-o-o-

Draco and his wife had been home for an hour after their appointment before he noticed the sniffling coming from the bathroom, he frowned and knocked softly on the door. The sound stopped for a moment before building up again, more loudly this time. "Hermione?" he whispered, sliding down along the wall until he was sitting beside the door. He heard her blow her nose. "Hermione? Love?"

"Go away," she whispered raggedly, her throat still sore from crying. "Just leave me alone Draco," her words cut him to the bone and he frowned once more.

"Please let me in," he begged, pushing his forehead against the door.

"Go AWAY!" She shrieked.

-o-o-

"Malfoy, Scorpius," the Headmistress called, clapping her hands politely as a small group in the crowd hollered and cheered. She handed him his parchment roll and offered a smile in his direction. Draco kissed Hermione's forehead as she screamed her son's name, eyes watering proudly. Walking off the platform, Scorpius shot his father a quick thumbs up and smirked.

-o-o-

"Kids?" Draco asked, pulling himself out of his thoughts. Hermione frowned as Scorpius' grin frew, he squeezed the witch sitting at his side.

"That's generally what happens after marriage, _pop_," Scorpius smirked as Draco cringed. "Haven't you heard the muggle saying? First comes love, check. Then comes marriage, check. Then comes babies in the baby carousel." Draco could feel blood draining from his face as Hermione corrected her son's mistake in terminology.

"Honestly Scorpius, don't you two want to wait a few years?" his mother questioned, raising her eyebrow.

"We just love kids so much," his wife answered, smiling at her mother-in-law. Lily Potter, now Malfoy, was a true beauty with a fiery passion similar to her god mother - Hermione.

(Flashback ends)

Draco told himself to stop thinking about the past, it wouldn't do any good. It wouldn't change the past. The wind howled, but did not knock him over, thank Merlin. The night was bleak, the tress shook, and the gravel crunched under his feet. The rain pounded into the dirt, freezing cold and biting the skin. This was idiotic, Draco knew that, but he couldn't stop himself from continuing slowly along the path. Stars and Moon. He scoffed once more. He knew what it meant, only he and Hermione knew. Stars referred to himself and Scorpius. The moon... Draco sighed and finally started to cry, recalling that terrible fight years ago. His aunt had made sure that she'd be forever cursed... His Hermione was never able to have children. Lightening flashed and the cemetery was illuminated with light. Draco's wrinkles covered his body, he walked slowly, pausing each step.

Hermione would never have the moon.

_And I thought, "Okay."  
>And I took a breath,<br>And I got my yacht,  
>And the years went by,<br>And it never changed,  
>And it never grew,<br>And I never dreamed,  
>And I woke one day,<br>And I looked around,  
>And I thought, "My God...<br>I'll never have the moon."_

**Author's Note: **So there we have it! Sad though, no? I fell in love with this song and had to write something along with it. I just enjoy writing stories that involve Hermione and/or Draco.  
>Check out my other stories when you get the chance!<br>3 Kiwanis Girl

.com/watch?v=FVssYqZrH1k


End file.
